


Fairy Stories

by Ktxitx



Category: BTOB
Genre: I hadn't written anything crazy in while, M/M, a receptionist that does not have an important role but is there in the beginning, hum btw this is in some alternate universe where anything imagined by my brain is possible, i can't always control it, i guess this is mostly about friendship though, i went so far noone is ever going to see me again, there are fairies and even a vampire!!, this is completely wtf, this is the kind of stuff that happens when i let my brain take control over me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: He took out a card from a drawer and looked at it. It was a pink card with "Sleep Fairy" and a phone number written in blue, really, it was probably some other scam, but he didn't care anymore.(what a great summary!!!! I'm such a genius~!!! just kidding, I'm trying out the take-a-sentence-of-the-story-as-a-summary thing out)After 9 months, the time for a child to be born, a title was born too... (formerly: 'Is a title really necessary for this madness of a story?')





	1. Sleep Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to give out an explanation on how this happened: I found a picture of changsub happy with his fairy wand (is that the name?) and sent it to my friend, saying that one day, he would wake up in neverland and finally be the fairy he has always dreamed to be, she answered that he would be the sleep fairy and before I knew it, this was launched and I couldn't stop myself anymore... I'm sorry....
> 
> (I think the worst part is that this isn't even the craziest story I ever wrote...)

Sungjae kept tossing and turning in his bed, no matter what he tried, it was always the same, he couldn't fall asleep. He sighed and stood up, he had promised himself he wouldn't come down to this, but there was no other way anymore, he had tried everything. He took out a card from a drawer and looked at it. It was a pink card with "Sleep Fairy" and a phone number written in blue, really, it was probably some other scam, but he didn't care anymore.

He dialed the number on his phone and a cheery female voice answered:

\- Hello, this is Sleep Fairy Agency, we help any kind of sleep disorder with our magical talents... We help anyone, anytime. This is Sleep Fairy Agency Jihyo talking. How can I help you?

Sungjae had a slight hesitation before answering:

\- I... I am Yook Sungjae, and I can't sleep. I've been insomniac for years... but it has gotten worse lately...

\- Yook Sungjae-ssi... do you believe in magic? Because our remedies are magic…!! If you mind filling out the form I will E-mail you, we will send you the most appropriate fairy to your situation. The E-mail information is free and we only charge if our remedy is effective, if it isn't, we won't ask any money from you since it would be making you pay for our failure.

Sungjae gave his mail address, though he was quite skeptical at what they could do to help him sleep. After hanging up, he filled out the form, thinking he was crazy and sent it back. He was surprised by how fast he was called back, he recognized the cheery voice asking:

\- Yook Sungjae-ssi? This is Sleep Fairy Agency Jihyo talking. Your form was well registered, given your situation, our best sleep fairy will come to you as soon as possible. We thank you for trusting in our services and hope you have a nice experience with us. You can call back this number anytime.

Sungjae didn't have time to say anything, she had already hung up. He went back to his bed, she hadn't precised when said "best sleep fairy" would arrive. He had given up on its arrival when he realized the room seemed a bit warmer, he sat back up and noticed it smelled good. Really, it seemed the atmosphere was a lot better in his room than usual. He looked around and screamed in surprise when he noticed a guy standing there, looking very focused and mumbling, he jumped when Sungjae screamed and looked scandalized. He pushed Sungjae back lying down with his right hand, which only panicked Sungjae more, still mumbling.

\- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

The guy looked at Sungjae with a disinterested stare and answered taking out a pink business card:

\- Sleep Fairy Changsub. I'm here as you requested... But you're keeping me from doing my job.

Sungjae was surprised at a few things: first, how had he gotten in? And of course, he had not expected a man as a sleep fairy... 

\- But... how did you get in?

Changsub sighed and crossed his arms:

\- As I told you, I'm a sleep _fairy_ , I don't need such things as doors. Now lie down and close your eyes, otherwise, you're never going to fall asleep...

Sungjae was kind of scared, after all, this "fairy" had come in just like that, who knew what it could do... But he looked just like any human... Sungjae wondered... maybe he was dreaming...

\- You're not dreaming... You'd need to actually be asleep to dream, which you aren't... Now, let me get back to my job...

Sungjae gasped... could it somehow read his mind?

\- No... I can't read your mind... Now you weren't supposed to even see me... Because of you, I'm gonna have to fill so much paperwork... Normally, I should have done my work without you noticing, and just leave my card so you could call back if you needed my services again... But now, I'm gonna get scolded, and we're gonna have to deal with you… - he sighed- I wasn't even supposed to be on call tonight...

\- Why paperwork?

\- Humans are not supposed to see us. It brings out way too many questions... Now, will you let me do my job?

And it was all Sungjae remembered, he woke up the next morning, feeling well rested for the first time in years, he looked around, wondering if the fairy thing had been a dream, but he saw a pink business card on his nightstand and immediately picked it up, there was: "You have been assigned to _Fairy Changsub_ , may it be that you never lack sleep again." written on the front, on the back, there was a phone number written under a note saying to call it in case the fairy's services were needed again. 

So it had not been a dream? Did fairy really existed or was it just some really well-played scam? Sungjae wondered, but he had slept hadn't he?

It turned out that not only had it worked well, but it kept on working for almost two weeks, it had been very long since Sungjae had slept so well for such a long time. And though he was still determined to lash out at Ilhoon next time he saw him (he was the one to have given him the card), he had to admit Ilhoon had been right, it was effective...  
So, near the end of the second week, when Ilhoon called him to go out, Sungjae was ready. When they met at their usual coffee place, Sungjae started getting mad at his friend:

\- You crazy, foolish man! Do you know your "Sleep Fairy Agency" is really scary? I almost died there!!!

\- Really? I don't think that's true... You don't even see them!

\- Well, I did! And it was scary because I realized a stranger had gotten into my house just like that, and had been creeping around!!!

Sungjae was fuming, but Ilhoon just shook his head:

\- It's kind of the same as vampires, they can only get in if you gave your permission, which I take you did in the E-mail registration... 

\- Yes I did! But I wasn't expecting _that_!! And why are you referring to _vampires_?

\- Hum... because I know one?

\- WHAT???

\- I'm also friends with a sleep fairy, that's why I knew you could trust the agency. 

\- But... two weeks ago I didn't even know fairies existed, and now you want to make me believe _vampires_ do too? 

Ilhoon sighed:

\- Yes they do... But just like humans, they evolved with time... They don't look like in the legends at all... My vampire friend doesn't drink human blood and my fairy friends don't have wings... and are human-sized...

\- I know, I saw one. I couldn't see him clearly, but I would never have thought he wasn't human...

Sungjae was pouting with his arm crossed, Ilhoon was sitting in front of him and was nodding along. If Sungjae hadn't seen a fairy, he would never have believed Ilhoon... But now, he figured there was a lot he didn't know about the world around him... And more importantly... how did Ilhoon know about all of this? When he asked, Ilhoon just smiled, saying he was raised like this, and Sungjae started doubting he was even human… Seeing Sungjae inquisitive stare, Ilhoon sighed:

\- No Sungjae, I _am_ human... I just know a lot!

Sungjae still eyed him, trying to find anything weird. Ilhoon then found Sungjae's whole fairy story very entertaining, apparently, it was very rare for a human to notice the changes a fairy's presence made so they rarely even noticed them, from Ilhoon's explanation, it turned out Sungjae was just very strong.

As if on clue Sungjae's insomnia decided to come back on this night. As much as he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. He stared at the pink business card for a while, wondering if he should really call... I sighed before dialing the number. He was sent to some sort of automatic voice mail, he recognized the cheery voice that instructed just saying his name and address, the fairy would come as soon as possible.

This time, Sungjae let a lamp turned on, last time he hadn't been able to see the fairy's face clearly, maybe there was something that could show he wasn't human... but since the fairy wasn't all that nice, Sungjae wondered if he asked anything he would answer.  If the fairy had seemed in a bad mood the first time, today was even worse. Sungjae didn't realize he had arrived at first, he actually only noticed him because he was mumbling something about the light Sungjae had left on.  Sungjae crossed his arms sitting in his bed, fixing him. The fairy sighed:

\- You really want to make my job harder don't you? Now I'm going to have to fill out even more paperwork because of you...

Sungjae wondered if the fairy slept well, because it looked like he hadn't slept in days, which was unexpected coming from a _sleep_ fairy... The fairy asked him to just get ready to sleep, it was a busy night and he hadn't time to laze around talking to a human, Sungjae indeed noticed a little device on his wrist, it looked like a watch, was ringing a lot, Sungjae figured it was probably the call center... And figured he would ask his questions some other time... to which the fairy answered that no, next time he would be more careful and Sungjae wouldn't notice him, and Sungjae wondered one more time if he could read minds... to which the fairy once more answered that no he couldn't and it is the last thing Sungjae remembered. And even though he had seen the fairy clearly, he couldn't remember his face properly when he woke up. He had, at least, certified that he indeed did not have wings...

The next time he saw Ilhoon, he was determined to ask the most questions possible, but he arrived too early and Ilhoon wasn't at the coffee place yet. In line to order coffee, he recognized a voice, and it took him a while to find out from where he knew it... It is only when the owner of the voice took his coffee and brushed past Sungjae heading to a table that Sungjae realized it was none other than the sleep fairy.

Sungjae didn't dare going to him, maybe he was nicer outside of work, but he probably did not want to interact with Sungjae... and the fact that he was sighing filling out paperwork made Sungjae feel a bit bad, maybe it was because of him? After getting his coffee, he went to his usual table, glancing at the fairy from time to time. He really wouldn't have known he wasn't human, really... he kind of looked cute... Sungjae was interrupted in his train of thoughts by Ilhoon arriving. Ilhoon went to get his coffee and sat in front of Sungjae, as usual. He noticed Sungjae seemed somewhat distracted and looked behind him, wondering what it could be. That's when he spotted the fairy. Ilhoon smiled, waving at him (which didn't work as said fairy was focused on something else), so Ilhoon told Sungjae to wait just two seconds, he had a friend over here and Sungjae should meet him. Sungjae was then surprised to see Ilhoon walk to the fairy and nudging his arm. The fairy raised his head looking surprised and smiled seeing Ilhoon, Sungjae was surprised to see a smile, he had only met the fairy when he was in a grumpy mood and hadn't even thought he knew what a smile was...

The fairy looked in Sungjae's way and shook his head no frowning, was he deliberately showing he wanted nothing to do with him? Ilhoon came back sheepishly, saying:

\- He doesn't want to join us... He said you were a hassle and the less he had to deal with you, the better he was... I didn't know your assigned fairy was Changsubie... -he pouted while sitting down, adding- He told me to go away with bad words... Really, he is in such a bad mood all the time lately...

Sungjae kind of felt relieved... he wasn't sure he would have known what to say to the fairy anyway...

### 

Sungjae sighed, dialing once more a number, he got to the voicemail thing, it was starting all to feel familiar, it was the fifth time he was using the sleep fairy agency services, the third and fourth time, as the fairy had predicted, he hadn't noticed him at all. This time, however... ended up being the most unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!!!!!! 
> 
> Can you guys guess who the vampire might be??? (#probably my favorite character in the story yet)
> 
> I hope you guys have a great day and that your sleep isn't troubled... otherwise you might need to start thinking of calling the sleep fairy agency!!! (once again, i am really tired these days... I am not done at all in what I wanted to do before going to my grandma's house for a few days so I've been running around everywhere all the time these days...)


	2. Chapter 2

Sungjae had decided to be a good client and was ready to fall asleep fast but he couldn't help but open his eyes when he heard a stumbling sound followed by a mumbling mess, it sounded like the fairy was not alone... Sungjae couldn't help but give in and turned the light on. He was met with a weird sight, the sleep fairy was as always, dressed in black and looking grumpy, and he was with someone else. A small guy, wearing a black suit with a dark red tie, probably meant to look intimidating but the guy was pretty much anything but intimidating, especially since he was harboring a huge grin and seemed very playful. Sungjae frowned, who could that be?

The fairy was holding the other guy’s arm, probably scolding him and Sungjae asked: 

\- What the hell is going on?

When he had turned on the light, the small guy had frozen and the fairy had just sighed. Sungjae had an eyebrow raised as he heard the small guy starting to panic:

\- Subbie... he noticed us? Aren't gonna get scolded? He noticed us what to do? WHAT TO DO??

He was now shaking the fairy who still looked like he was done with life and pushed the small guy away as if he was a feather (Ilhoon had told Sungjae fairies were strong, but until now he hadn't been able to witness it) and sighed:

\- I don't care anymore with this one... He just keeps on making me have to fill more paperwork... By the way, you should do it for me... If you hadn't insisted on coming with me and stumbled getting in, he wouldn't even have noticed us!

Sungjae wondered if they remembered he was still in the room... but the small guy turned to him and smiled:

\- Since Subbie said it's alright... Hi! I'm Seo Eunkwang! I'm a vampire!

Sungjae wondered if that was true... If anything, this guy was not what Sungjae thought a vampire was... He didn't look scary at all... He looked like a ball of fluffiness ready to spread joy to the world... And he seemed way too cheerful... The fairy sighed and pushed him out of the way, saying he needed to do his job but the vampire kept on interrupting:

\- But... Is he Hoonie's friend? And you were in a good mood earlier Subbie... you look mad now...-he was pouting, but got cheerful again turning to Sungjae- Human! What's your name? We shall be good friends from now on!!

\- Hum... Yook... Sungjae...

Sungjae was still too bewildered to say anything... But then he remembered something about having to be allowed to enter a house and wondered how he had gotten in... 

\- He was with me and I'm allowed in.

The fairy had answered and Sungjae couldn't take it anymore:

\- If you can't read minds... how do you do that?

Meanwhile, Eunkwang was grinning, he had even had the nerve to sit on the edge of Sungjae's bed, reading the back of the book Sungjae had on his nightstand, humming a song and seemed to have forgotten he wasn't supposed to be here at all... The fairy answered, sighing:

\- We have a device -he pointed to his ear- That makes us hear some thoughts... It’s to find why the human can't sleep and lead him to a solution... 

Sungjae was frowning... At least now the fairy was answering...

\- Of course I answer... I probably already have a huge pile of paperwork because of tonight, so I don't care anymore...

The vampire had put back the book and seemed to be getting interested in their conversation:

\- I can see people's soul! Isn't that cool Sungjae? I can tell by one look if someone is part of the good or the bad guys! And I can follow fairies anywhere!!

He was probably going to brag on for a while but the fairy cut him off:

\- Kwangie just shut up, we should have left already...

The vampire looked sad and stood up:

\- See you next time Sungjae! 

He grinned waving at Sungjae, and the next thing the latter knew, it was already morning... He frowned waking up. A vampire? Seriously? And what had he meant by seeing people's soul? Now that he thought of it, it was kind of scary...

### 

Ilhoon called him, saying they should meet at the park because he was with Eunkwang today and the latter insisted Sungjae came along. Ilhoon's voice seemed like he was drained from all energy. Sungjae wanted to know more about the vampire and agreed to come.

He found them settled in a quiet corner of the park, Ilhoon was sitting on a picnic mattress, reading a book and Eunkwang, still wearing his supposed-to-be-intimidating black suit, was running around, playing with a guy Sungjae didn't know. He looked so nice and fluffy. He had the cutest eye-smile ever, and he looked sad when Eunkwang suddenly ran excitedly to Sungjae, ditching him. Ilhoon waved at him and Eunkwang had already grabbed his arm, dragging him to the picnic mattress. 

\- SUNGJAE I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! SUBBIE WAS SO MAD AT ME HE SAID HE WOULDN'T TAKE ME WITH HIM ANYMORE. HE IS SOOOOOO MEAN... BUT YOU'RE SO CUTE AND NICE AND EVEN IF YOU'RE A GIANT I LIKE YOU!!!!!

Sungjae felt friendly assaulted but didn't know what to say... He sat down next to Ilhoon and the other guy went to crouch in front of him, with a mysterious smile:

\- You're Sungjae. I am Hyunsik. Hello.

Okay, one weirdo to add to the Eunkwang list... Sungjae nodded and shook the hand Hyunsik was offering him. Eunkwang was back next to them, adding:

\- Hyunsikie is a fairy!

Sungjae frowned... he seemed even less like a fairy than the other one...

Hyunsik smiled saying:

\- If you're wondering, I am not the same kind of fairy than Changsubie... actually, our clans don't really get along. They are moon fairies, I am a sun fairy.

Sungjae wondered what it meant but he didn't have to ask since Ilhoon shed light for him:

\- Moon fairies are more powerful during the night, they usually deal with night stuff... On the contrary, Sun fairies are more powerful during the day, they deal with day stuff…

So not only did fairies existed... but there were multiple kinds... Ilhoon added:

\- Just like all vampires are not like Eunkwang... He is a weird case...

Hyunsik nodded in agreement to the last statement, which didn't even need to be said, Sungjae had figured it out on his own. But this whole world was really madness... How did they manage to stay hidden? Sungjae found it weird... And also, he thought vampires couldn't go in daylight? Was that a myth too? He had so many questions... But though Hyunsik seemed nice, he was kind of intimidating... even though he smiled all the time (unlike someone else...).

They had snacks and the afternoon was really fun, Eunkwang was hilarious and _so_ weird... Hyunsik ended up not being that intimidating, but still... Sungjae, who loved to bother anyone and had already started with Eunkwang (who let's be honest, was such an easy target), wouldn't have dared to bother him too much...

After going home, Sungjae was exhausted, these guys were so full of energy, well, he was too, but they were on some other level... Though he had to admit they were really fun to be with... Sungjae was glad since he hadn't needed any sleep fairy help in a while, but he should have known that it wasn't going to last. Two weeks later, he was hesitating between calling for help or waiting some more, hoping he would fall asleep, sitting on his couch when he heard noise coming from his bedroom. He armed himself with a broom and went to open the door glancing inside, scared of what it might be. He sighed in relief when he saw Eunkwang, who for once wasn't wearing his black and red attire but a more casual and colorful look, he was with another small guy who kind of reminded some sort of squirrel to Sungjae, or maybe a hamster? Anyway, he was cute yet handsome at the same time. He was dressed in the same style as Eunkwang and seemed worried as his eyes were darting everywhere, scanning the room before stopping on Sungjae and his broom.

\- SUNGJAE!!!!

Sungjae didn't have time to move, Eunkwang had already jumped on him and was hugging him as a hello, he pulled away smiling, asking:

\- Have you called for Subbie yet? Do you know when he'll be there?? Because we wanted to make a joke!!

Sungjae shook his head no, confused... Eunkwang added:

\- Oh, and you haven't met my boyfriend yet! This is Minhyuk!!!

Sungjae frowned, from their behavior last time, he had thought Eunkwang and Hyunsik were boyfriends, but apparently, he had gotten it wrong... He still answered:

\- I haven't called, I wasn't really planning on doing so... but I guess that since you're here already...

Eunkwang clapped, his eyes shining at the idea of making his joke. And Minhyuk was just smiling, nodding along.

Eunkwang then started introducing Minhyuk further:

\- Minhyuk is what I would call, a Humpire. Half human, half vampire. Isn't he the cutest? 

He was grinning widely and Minhyuk was still nodding along, they appeared to Sungjae as some sort of crazy couple, but he didn't comment it as they went on about how their joke was awesome and then pressed Sungjae to call, which he did. 

\- Don't bother trying to prepare to sleep right now, it's going to be noisy!! 

Sungjae would have wondered how they had gotten in, but he didn't really care anymore. He sat crossed legged on his bed and dialed the number, as usual. Then, he observed Eunkwang and Minhyuk giggling while looking for somewhere to hide. 

Sungjae tried to stay focused, he had never seen how the fairy got in the house, and he missed it again, as he arrived right when Sungjae was checking the time on his phone, and Sungjae wouldn't even have noticed he had arrived if it wasn't for Eunkwang and Minhyuk's shouting and giggling. 

It turned out it hadn't been as effective as they wanted but it led to Sungjae seeing Changsub smile for the second time. So he did know how to smile, last time hadn't been an accident! But as always, he quickly stopped and started scolding everyone, saying he was disappointed in Minhyuk for joining Eunkwang in his weird adventures, Minhyuk sheepishly said it was his idea, which made Sungjae laugh (and his laugh was awarded by huge grins from Eunkwang and Minhyuk and a murderous stare from Changsub that made him stop doing anything).

Changsub said they should go now and if they didn't leave on their own, he was going to make them. They started protesting and Sungjae then saw them suddenly disappear in a golden and pink mix of sparks when Changsub snapped his fingers with a sigh. That scared Sungjae who didn't dare to move now. Changsub sighed, explaining:

\- Relax, I just kicked them out in the street...

Changsub was such a kill-joy... really...  
To Sungjae's utter surprise, Changsub then sat down on the edge of his bed, sighing while taking out his thought-earing device (Sungjae didn't know what it was called), he rubbed his eyes and it struck Sungjae once more that he looked exhausted. And Sungjae was even more surprised that he had sat down, it was the closest he had been standing to Sungjae since the first time he had come. And to be true, Sungjae had expected being scolded or something...

\- Today was such a tiring day... - Changsub sighed before adding- So, how come you called this early? I wasn't expecting to hear from you before another week... Did they bribe you into calling?

Sungjae smiled, shaking his head:

\- No, I was hesitating, they just pushed my decision a little...

Then Sungjae witnessed Changsub smiling for the second time in one night... Was he in a good mood or something?? Sungjae realized Changsub's watch/calling device hadn't stopped ringing since he had come in and figured this was another busy night... As he was in the middle of his thinking, Changsub stood back up, stretching and putting back his ear thing, saying he should get going and it was the last thing Sungjae remembered after waking up the next day. But he didn't try to remember anything else since he was met with an unexpected sight as soon as he opened his eyes: Eunkwang and Minhyuk were both sitting on his bed, chatting as if this wasn't a weird behavior at all and smiled at him:

\- Sungjae! You've finally woken up!!!!!!

Sungjae rubbed his eyes, maybe this was a weird dream, please, let this be a weird dream… but they were really there, looking at him with their eyebrows raised comically.

\- Since... since when have you guys been there?

They both shrugged and Minhyuk answered:

\- Around an hour I guess... We miscalculated, I guess Subbie puts a longer sleeping dose on you than we had thought...

Why did they seem so normal in this situation that was at least as weird as the first time Sungjae had required the sleeping agency services... He sighed, one day he was going to have a heart attack because of all of Ilhoon's-and-now-his friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd Peniel will be introduced in the next chapter!! (I found him a weirdly well-fitting character btw...)  
> I don't know how hyunsik ended up being a fairy but the idea made me laugh so much and since he is a cutie... Oh!! And isn't my vampire great?? I'm sorry but imagining eunkwang as a vampire was just so weirdly cute I couldn't resist... and since this story is already so messed up... (and Peniel will so not arrange this...), as for Minhyuk I was confused about what to do with him, so humpire it is!!!
> 
> Anyway, I'm so talkative today!! Thank you very much for reading... this! And I hope you guys gave a great day!!!!


	3. Peniel <3

Sungjae asked Eunkwang and Minhyuk why they were here but added that before they explained anything, they could go on the living room couch while he changed (and went to the bathroom) because sitting on people's bed waiting for them to wake up was highly inappropriate and they should know it... He was just answered by giggles as they complied to what Sungjae had said. Sungjae felt a bit sad that Eunkwang was back in his black suit, he had liked his fluffy look from the day before, while Minhyuk was still dressed casually.

Sungjae joined them in the living-room around five minutes later, asking why they had come so early.

\- We felt bad for yesterday... -started Eunkwang.

\- Yes, we didn't we would cause trouble to Changsubie... We really didn't intend to... But when he kicked us out, we went to Ilhoon to complain and he told us it was because the night fairies are being asses again and we felt so bad... -continued Minhyuk.

\- So we hope he wasn't mean to you because of us... -Eunkwang was looking at Sungjae with apologetic eyes.

\- Don't stress over it, he didn't say anything... I'm actually pretty sure you guys cheered him up...

His attempt at soothing them did not work as it now looked as if Eunkwang was on the verge of crying and Minhyuk looked devastated saying:

\- We are such bad friends...

Sungjae tried to change the subject as he felt like they were about to break down and asked:

\- So Minhyuk... can you see people's soul too??

He shook his head no, still looking devastated as he explained:

\- Even if I was a full vampire I wouldn't... Eunkwang is the only one that can because he is the head of the clan...

Not to be offensive, but Eunkwang did not seem like he would be the head of a vampire clan... but apparently, looks were not what defined vampires... as neither Minhyuk nor Eunkwang looked like anything Sungjae would have thought a vampire was like...

They left around half an hour later and Sungjae already felt exhausted for the day... really, these guys were draining... But at least, he had managed to cheer them up (a bit too much) and they happily left, using the door for once…

### 

A few weeks later, Sungjae got a call from a very excited Eunkwang (he wondered how he had gotten his number but he wasn't even surprised by these guys anymore) saying excitedly that "PEUNI" was finally back and that Sungjae was going to love him and that he really needed to come to greet him!!

Sungjae went to the address Eunkwang had sent him. A huge mansion, with a huge garden, he wasn't surprised the vampire had a huge house, he was the head of the clan after all, which Sungjae still found surprising, but he had learned later that the ability to see people's soul was what made him head of the clan. Apparently, it was a very rare gift/burden and centuries could go on without one being born. So the clan had been pretty happy when Eunkwang had been born. Sungjae had managed to learn a bit more about everyone and was really interested to learn more. For example, what Hyunsik did for a living, whenever he saw him unexpectedly, he was with his guitar, humming while playing, really, Sungjae had no idea what his work was. The one he saw the less in daylight was Changsub, he had figured the latter slept throughout the day since he worked by night…

He knocked and hadn't crossed the door that Eunkwang had already jumped on him, he was used to it now, this seemed to be his basic way of greeting his friends, well, only the ones who could actually carry him (Sungjae hadn't seen him jumping on Ilhoon…)...

Eunkwang then ran around excitedly, telling Sungjae that he was early but it was alright, Ilhoon was already there, he was squatting the library as always... Sungjae followed and was amazed by the huge amount of old books and everything... It was awesome. He took a while to notice Ilhoon sitting next to one of the doors leading to the garden. This place was just awesome.

They hadn't even sat with him that Eunkwang raised his head, shushing them, and ran back to the door, saying Hyunsik and Minhyuk were here. Sungjae hadn't heard anything, but he had learned vampires heard way better than humans. 

He came back, holding Minhyuk's hand and Hyunsik was walking behind, he seemed lost in his thoughts. Minhyuk explained once they arrived that Changsub had gone to fetch _him_ and that they would arrive soon.

Once again, Eunkwang reacted long before the rest of them and Sungjae didn't have time to see Peniel (he had learned his full name by Ilhoon) that Eunkwang had already jumped on him, saying gibberish, probably supposed to sound like English...

Changsub went in behind him and Sungjae had a slight instant of confusedness because he was smiling widely, like, really widely, and he looked so cute... _very_ far from the grumpiness Sungjae was used to...

As they pretty much all ran to Peniel, it took a while before Sungjae could actually see his face, Eunkwang had gotten back on the ground but was hugging his arm tightly, Minhyuk was somewhere behind him, it looked like he wanted to jump on his back but was afraid to hurt him if he did, Ilhoon had hogged Peniel's other arm and Hyunsik was hugging him too from where he was standing (behind Ilhoon but it didn't seem to stop him), they were all talking at the same time and it was a mess. After a while, they finally let go of him and he looked exhausted, Sungjae found it cute because it somehow looked like he was a dad that had just come home and that his kids were happy to see him... or they were all madly in love with him. Sungjae wasn't sure which one it was...

\- Hi!! You must be Sungjae! Changsubie told me you'd probably be here!!

Peniel was walking to him (trying to walk would be more appropriate as Eunkwang was now koala hugging him), he had a friendly smile and Sungjae had the strong urge to go stroke his short hair (but unlike some people in this room, he knew how to behave and didn't do so), Sungjae smiled too, nodding, truthfully, he was a bit surprise Changsub had even mentioned him (Sungjae was convinced he hated him), and it was very foreign to him to see Changsub looking as happy as he looked right now, trying to gently push Eunkwang away to take his spot instead...

There was something incredibly charming about Peniel that made Sungjae instantly feel comfortable with him.

Eunkwang, who had finally let go of Peniel, suggested they should go outside because he had prepared welcome food (when they heard the word food, Hyunsik and Changsub both suddenly stopped what they were doing, now looking interested and Ilhoon looked surprised:

\- Like... edible for everyone? Here? What has gotten into you Eunkwang?

Eunkwang smiled answering:

\- For Peuni... EVERYTHING!! Ah, and since Minhyukie is pretty much here all the time and Subbie has been hiding out here... yes, I've got food for everyone!!

They went into the garden and Sungjae was amazed at how beautiful it was, there were flowers everywhere, but of course, Eunkwang and Ilhoon had to spoil it, randomly crouching among the flowers, asking, for Eunkwang if they thought he could hide here for their next giant hide-and-seek (which, he added, would happen very soon and yes, everybody had to play), and for Ilhoon if he was prettier than the flowers...

Sungjae wondered if by hide-and-seek he meant _hide-and-seek_ , because, it would be pretty weird for seven grown men to play such a game, and couldn't stop laughing over the answer Changsub had given Ilhoon, answer that would be inappropriate to repeat around innocent ears... (and this sounded more like the image he had of the fairy)

They ate and Sungjae was amazed at how much Hyunsik could eat (he had noticed before, but he would never stop being amazed at it). Then, Minhyuk asked:

\- Who should be the seeker first?

Sungjae frowned, oh... they were really going through with that hide and seek thing? And he didn't get why they all burst out laughing when Hyunsik said:

\- Peniel should be the wolf first!!! 

And he frowned, even more, when he heard Minhyuk adding:

\- But we need to play by the human rule, otherwise, Ilhoon and  Sungjae will never find Hyunsik and Changsub, Eunkwang and Peniel, you’re not allowed to bite either...

The four persons mentioned started protesting, saying it wouldn't be funny this way and Sungjae was now really wondering what Peniel was...

\- Yes, but Peniel and Eunkwang will find almost everyone easily either way... - said Hyunsik

\- Then, should we play something else? -asked Minhyuk.

Eunkwang dramatically fell on the ground, saying that they should play hide-and-seek because it is the best game ever, Minhyuk obviously couldn't resist him and they ended up arranging three rules: Ilhoon and Sungjae wouldn't be seekers because it would be too unfair to them, everyone but the fairies were allowed to change their hiding place, and _no biting_ (this last rule had been set by Minhyuk who had apparently had a traumatic experiment involving biting in the past).

They played rock-paper-scissors to choose the first seeker: Minhyuk lost, which satisfied everyone and they all flew around to hide, Sungjae was amazed at how they all (but Ilhoon and himself) seemed to instantly disappear when Minhyuk started counting.

Sungjae first hid behind some flowers, but then he saw the elaborate way Ilhoon was trying to put as a hiding place and went to look for another one.

### 

Though he was trying really hard not to laugh, Hyunsik couldn't help but giggle from time to time, Eunkwang was not hiding, he was rolling around... He looked _so_ funny. Since he wasn't allowed to change location, Hyunsik had hidden in a tree from where he could pretty much see everyone without being seen, Ilhoon had found shelter somewhere among the roses, Hyunsik wasn't sure where Eunkwang was rolling around not far from him, Peniel was somewhere near where the food still was, Hyunsik could see that he was rummaging around to confuse Minhyuk, Sungjae was wandering around, still looking for a spot, and Changsub was probably under something, already half asleep since he was probably not going to be found easily....

Hyunsik smiled hearing that Minhyuk had stopped counting and was now talking about coming to hunt them all, he saw Sungjae being sunk down to the ground and almost disappear under leafs, which made Hyunsik figure that someone had somehow helped him (from the dust that looked a lot like sparkles, it was most probably Changsub)  and Eunkwang froze, lying in the grass (Hyunsik was pretty sure he was staying there on purpose so Minhyuk would find him first and he would be the new seeker, he _really_ loved to be the seeker, probably because of his vampire instinct).

As Hyunsik had predicted, Minhyuk found Eunkwang first and the latter happily went back to rolling around, singing that he would be the seeker next. 

As expected, Peniel and Ilhoon were also found easily and he also found Sungjae a while later, the latter seemed lost. But now, the real game was starting. It was always the same. It always came up to Hyunsik and Changsub left to find. Usually, Hyunsik won because Changsub would end up falling asleep in his spot. Hyunsik wasn't sure where he was, he knew it was somewhere near the spot Sungjae had disappeared earlier, but he didn't know where exactly... Hyunsik was so focused on finding Changsub he let his guard down and Minhyuk caught him first. Hyunsik faked being the bad player, pouting because acting like a baby his fun, but then he got assaulted by Eunkwang and Minhyuk who wanted "to cheer him up" and decided that it was safer just accepting defeat without a comment.

They played a few other times and then called it a day as Ilhoon seemed to be ready to fall asleep on the spot, Sungjae still looked confused, Eunkwang had spent so much energy fooling around he seemed drained for once, Minhyuk was getting tired, Changsub was exhausted as always and Peniel just seemed happy to be home. 

Hyunsik brought Ilhoon and Sungjae to their respective homes, using the fairy way, and Sungjae was amazed at the golden and green sparks that flew around them, while Ilhoon was accustomed to it by now.

Seeing Ilhoon off reminded Hyunsik of the first time he had met this unusual human.

It was a very long time ago, Hyunsik had somehow lost his mother in the market and was wandering around, looking for a way home, he was too young to use the fairy way and he didn't know the neighborhood. Actually, the only neighborhood he knew was the sun fairy's one. He had sat on the sidewalk, holding back his tears when a very little human had crouched in front of him:

\- Oh! What is a baby fairy doing here alone?

Hyunsik had raised his head, surprised the boy knew what he was, the boy smiled to him:

\- I am Ilhoon. Are you lost?

Hyunsik nodded, feeling shy because he had rarely talked to humans before. Ilhoon smiled again:

\- Does your house have a phone?

Hyunsik had vividly nodded, feeling stupid for not thinking of it earlier. Ilhoon called for his father and they called Hyunsik's house. Both of his parents came running, worried sick over him. As a thank you, they had brought a cake to Ilhoon's family a week later, and they had become friends.

Saying goodbye to Sungjae, Hyunsik felt a bit bad for him, he hadn't met them in the best times, apart from Ilhoon, they were all struggling right now. Eunkwang because of course, having a head of the clan had brought happiness, but no-one likes to meet with someone who sees who you truly are, lying to Eunkwang is close to impossible... Minhyuk because the vampires had only recently accepted him in and he was still adjusting. Changsub, as always, had trouble with the Night Fairies (and it was getting worse), Peniel had been struggling with keeping his wolf under control, and had had to go back to his native place to ease it, and Hyunsik was facing another kind of trouble: the sun fairies wanted him to accept being the next leader, he had thought that since he had had the nerve to befriend a night fairy they would leave him alone, but they didn't... 

Sungjae waved at him with a smile and Hyunsik waved back, he liked Sungjae, it was a good kid, and his amazement over everything was cute. His face when he had finally gotten what Peniel was had been priceless... Of course, it's not every day that one can meet a werewolf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, I have no idea of where this is going, but i'm having way too much fun writing it...
> 
> Don't you think Peniel as a werewolf is an awesome fit??? Like really!!!!!!!! (no really!!)  
> I did a Hyunsik pov!! (Though anyone knowing me knows I really like him a lot, I don't know why I rarely do his pov, and the next one is Ilhoon because of the same reasons! I'm trying out some stuff here)
> 
> Anyway, thanks a lot for reading this, I hope it's still alright, really, I've gone so far away I can't even see myself anymore, where am I? I wish I knew...  
> Thanks again and I hope you have a great day!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ilhoon frowned at his coffee, it was morning already and he hadn't seen the night go through. Hide-and-seek had been exhausting the day before, believe it or not, it's not easy hiding from a werewolf... He had been glad to come home by the fairy way, it was really fast and Sungjae had been cute because it was the first time he was using it. Speaking of Sungjae, Ilhoon was glad the latter finally knew about the weird part of his life. They had met around a year ago at university, a silly meeting really. Ilhoon had opened a toilet door thinking it was empty, and there was Sungjae who had become red from embarrassment, Ilhoon still laughed over the panicked face the younger had made sometimes... And, when Ilhoon crossed paths again with him a few days later, he went to apologize again (holding in a laugh) and then on, he would always greet the younger, they somehow became friends over the time, after a year of hearing Sungjae complain about his insomnia, Ilhoon had given him the sleep fairy agency card, because he knew it would be effective. He was glad that Sungjae had discovered everything with more amazement than frighten. And he was even more glad he got along with his friends. 

He knew Eunkwang and Minhyuk had won Sungjae over, probably Hyunsik too... Peniel's natural aura would have him be friends with Sungjae easily, and he also knew that even though Changsub said otherwise, he appreciated Sungjae. You can't take Jung Ilhoon for a fool!

How had Ilhoon known about all of this? He was from a family of peacemaker, the kind of families that had made vampires and human come to an agreement, that had protected werewolves from extinction, and were now making the peace go on. When he was little, Ilhoon's bedtime stories were about what his real in fairy tales and what isn't, about how vampires had almost become extinct because of all the vampire-hunts humans had made (when vampire didn’t precisely arm humans, they were just scary)... About how fairies were a hassle to handle and wouldn't stop fighting each other, and how they had managed to keep a nice image because they did good for humans...

Ilhoon had met a lot of "magical" creatures, some through his family, but mostly through Hyunsik, and had been very intimidated the day the latter had said he had made friends with the weirdest duo ever: a night fairy and the next head of the vampires (but this is a story for another time...).

Ilhoon went out of his house around half an hour later, ready to seize the day (he was in a good mood) and since summer was here, he would go to Eunkwang's after. Eunkwang's house had two things that Ilhoon really loved: a huge library and a huge garden, he had been reading about the vampires' history throughout the 17th century in Eunkwang's family register (huge diaries somewhere in a corner of the library) and a huge book on the stars, though this one was only to impress Hyunsik someday, he had to admit it...

### 

A few weeks later, Sungjae was excitedly going home, he had met with Ilhoon and Peniel earlier, and he really liked the werewolf, however, the idea he had had during their hangout, had absolutely nothing to do with him, well, he had made plans to make Eunkwang discover other games than Hide-and-seek with him, but then, Ilhoon had said something about having a nice time with a coffee and it had rung a bell in Sungjae's head, he went home with a huge smile, thinking about what he should cook for dinner, and that he should call his parents. 

Tonight, he would call the sleep agency too because today was the day he would start taming Lee Changsub into being his friend! He had a plan!

After his dinner, Sungjae called the fairy agency, then, he dialed his mother's number. He quickly hid his evil smile when he realized Changsub had arrived, as he was still on the phone, he gestured for him to sit and wait and put an iced coffee in front of him, trying his best to act normal and stay completely focused on what his mother was saying about the neighbors that had a new dog who wouldn't stop barking, and not laugh at Changsub's confused face. He was a bit frightened that the fairy would get bored and make him fall asleep still on the phone, but the iced coffee had been a good choice, it seemed the fairy had complied to the current events, sipping his iced coffee calmly, staring into the distance. Fine, his plan was working out perfectly... He was even more satisfied when he noticed Changsub had taken off both his ear thing and watch/bell, Sungjae hung up after a while (not that long really, his mother wasn't that talkative on the phone, nor was his father).

Sungjae smiled when he realized Changsub's mind was so far away he didn't even notice Sungjae was done until the latter waved his hand in front of him. He seemed very out of it today... He shook his head and smiled at Sungjae, smiled at Sungjae, _smiled **at** Sungjae_ thanking him for the coffee and saying he should get going because he was going to get scolded (though he didn't seem to care that much about it anymore)... 

When he woke up the next day, not even remembering how he had gotten into his own bed, Sungjae wondered if he could count that as a failed attempt (because he wouldn't call that becoming friends) or as a success since _Changsub had smiled at him_... He figured he would plan out better for next time... 

### 

Peniel went home and got startled when a wild Eunkwang jumped on him coming out of nowhere, followed closely by Minhyuk who was surprisingly in one of these vampire dark attires, though it suited him, he usually never wore one... He sat on Peniel’s couch pouting and Eunkwang just explained they had had a clan meeting... He let go of Peniel to sit next to Minhyuk and put his arm around him pouting:

\- It didn't go as we wanted... SO WE CAME HERE TO CHEER OURSELVES UP!!

And before Peniel knew it, they were all over the place, commenting on how it had been such a long time since they had last came here and demanded what Peniel had to eat, the latter felt every single particle of energy he could have, being ripped off him, especially when he heard knocking and was met with Ilhoon and Sungjae, who said they had been noticed it was party time here...

Peniel's place would be such a mess tomorrow...

### 

A few days later, Ilhoon was at Sungjae's, they had exams soon and were working together, they got surprised when they heard a knock, coming from the inside of Sungjae's room. The latter sighed and shook his head, saying it was most probably Eunkwang... he opened the door and got jumped on by the latter, who was closely followed by Minhyuk.

\- We didn't want to trouble you... -started Minhyuk sheepishly.

\- So we went to Ilhoon's but he wasn't there... -continued Eunkwang.

\- So we ended up here...

Ilhoon frowned... They always went to him when they had caused trouble...

\- We think we caused big troubles to Subbie again... - Eunkwang was almost sobbing.

\- We feel so bad... -added Minhyuk.

Eunkwang had come down from Sungjae's arm and they had both sat in front of Ilhoon on the kitchen table, they seemed so depressed but such an occurrence had gotten kind of usual to Ilhoon. They always caused all sorts of trouble...

\- What is it this time? -Ilhoon was talking in an I-m-so-done-with-you-two-tone and they looked even more down.

\- Well... since Hyunsik and Changsub weren't at Peniel's the other day, we went to see them, at Hyunsikie's place we didn't have any trouble...

\- And then we went to Changsubie's with breakfast because we hadn't seen him in a while...

Ilhoon sighed... these fools had gone to the night fairies village...

\- You know they don't like vampires there... and they like even less half vampires...- Ilhoon sighed, wondering why he had to end up scolding two guys older than him, one being the head of a clan and the other being supposed to be the responsible one...

\- Yes, but we really didn't think they would see us... -Minhyuk said sheepishly. 

Really, these two together were like bad behaving kids... 

\- So now we feel bad...-said Eunkwang - What should we do??

Ilhoon faced palmed... shouldn't have they thought of that before? 

Ilhoon and Sungjae ended up scolding them then trying to cheer them up because they looked as if they were about to cry. They only smiled when Ilhoon started imitating animals while Sungjae made the animal sounds and then they competed for a while over who imitated animals better. When they left, they were way too cheerful and Ilhoon and Sungjae weren't in any mood to work anymore... At least, they wouldn't bother them until their next mistake, which knowing them... would come soon...

### 

Sungjae woke up because of a nightmare. Which was funny since he hadn't had any nightmares ever since he had called the sleep fairy agency... Not only was the sleep the fairies induced very resting, but it was also usually nightmare free... Sungjae turned on his lamp and sighed, ever since he was little he would have these nightmares which woke him up and though he rarely remembered them, he had a hard time falling back asleep... He was going to call back the usual number when he noticed a fairy card on his bed stand, this wasn't Changsub's card so Sungjae frowned... He took it, it wasn't pink, it was silver and green, and it said he had been assigned to fairy Yi Yi, it was the same phone number though... Sungjae frowned...what the fuck? Why wasn't it Changsub anymore???

Sungjae wanted to call him and be mad at him directly but he didn't have his personal phone number (his attempts at becoming friends may have been pretty much failing to the point he still didn't even have Changsub's phone number...), and it was around 4 am so he called the sleep fairy agency and was met with that same cheery voice from the first time he had called. He explain his problem, saying he wasn't happy about the change and she explained to him that he had only been assigned to Changsub because the latter was replacing Yi Yi, he usually didn't take care of clients such as Sungjae and that he had now gone back to his usual type of clients, Sungjae was so not happy about that.

He still gave up, for now, he needed to sleep he was in the middle of his exams... It was time to rest. He called the other fairy, and once more didn't notice him at all... Was it just that Changsub was really bad at his work? He woke up the next day, still very dissatisfied because he didn't feel as rested as usual...

He called back the agency a week later because it wasn't working as well as it used to, and was changed to another fairy, he called them again because he was still dissatisfied and changed another two times, the result was never as good as it had been with Changsub.

One day, he decided to go to the root of it and went where Eunkwang and Minhyuk had caused trouble: the Night Fairies' Neighborhood. It was his first time here so he felt lost. It was also completely empty from anyone outside, which wasn't that surprising, most of the night fairies worked, not very surprisingly, during the night and slept through the day.

Ilhoon had given him Changsub address and Sungjae was now in front of the last building of the neighborhood (which was probably why Eunkwang and Minhyuk had been noticed, Sungjae had just crossed the whole neighborhood... these guys really… should really think from time to time), he wasn't sure he should go in... He decided to go for it, he had not been well-rested for his exams and he did not want that to happen again. And he didn't have much choice left anyway, the sleep fairy agency didn't know what to do for him anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next??? poor baby sungjae!!! (so I wasn't sure wether I should keep writing for this chapter or stop it there, I stopped it here because I'm lazy...)  
> By the way, Yi Yi happened because I wanted a lame name, and it's the first that came to my mind... (though it's actually a pretty famous scholar, but the name is kind of fun to say so I had made a song with it...)  
> I have so many ideas my head is a huge mess so it may be a bit messy... anyway, thank you for reading even though I really don't know how this is going to end up...


	5. Eunkwang's Genious' Idea pt1

Sungjae went home with a satisfied smile. At first, he had thought this wouldn't go well, since he had discovered that a Changsub whose sleep has just been interrupted is way scarier/meaner/kind-of-cuter-in-a-bit-of-a-kinky-way-Sungjae-didn't-know-he-liked-till-now than a just working grumpy Changsub... But, the latter had still let him in, seeming surprised to see him, which wasn't surprising as they hadn't seen each other for at least two weeks (Sungjae was pretty sure Changsub was hibernating since he was on a break). It looked like he would fall back asleep anytime but Sungjae still explained to him that ever since he wasn't his sleep fairy anymore everything was going wrong, and though Changsub's first reaction was "what does it have to do with me?", which didn't announce a great following in the conversation (at this point, Sungjae was pretty sure he was going to get chased out of this place), in the end, he had said that he could always call for him when he was on call, though he wasn't sure he would change anything (Sungjae almost yelled in frustration that he would definitely change _everything_ but didn't, he didn't want him to change his mind), anyway, Sungjae left happy, and he had gained Changsub's phone number and he was glad because though it still felt like Changsub didn't like him, he was starting to, sometimes, actually be nice to Sungjae, which was like... a huge advancement. Sungjae figured this changing hadn't been that bad since it was getting him closer to the fairy.

### 

Eunkwang wasn't sure they should be eating this cake. But it was good so he wasn't stopping. But they would probably be sick after, they didn't know how long it had been here. But it was still so damn good he wasn't ready to stop eating. He knew Hyunsik was thinking the same because he stared at his fork before taking each bite, as if each time, he was recontemplating his decision. They were _so_ going to be sick later. 

They had found the cake at Ilhoon's and he had told them it was probably not good anymore. But they were hungry. Though now, it was more because Ilhoon had told them to finish it while they were at it before going to do his laundry with an evil laugh. It had became a challenge. And Minhyuk was late, they had absolutely nothing better to do while waiting for him to arrive and Ilhoon to come back. 

As they were eating, Eunkwang said after some deep reflection:  
\- Hide and seek is getting old. This weekend, we should go hiking.

Hyunsik frowned, wondering how hide-and-seek and hiking were anywhere near related and felt that though Eunkwang was suggesting it, he would be the first one tired and saying he would die if they went further. He kept that to himself and just shrugged, he was okay with it but he was kind of lazy, they would need to walk, it required effort... weren't weekends about resting?

\- WE SHOULD SO GO HIKING IT'S ONE OF MY BEST IDEAS OF THE WEEK!!!

Knowing the other so called best ideas of the week probably involved the one about eating this cake, Hyunsik wasn't sure this was _that_ good. But now Eunkwang was launched and when Minhyuk and Ilhoon arrived, he excitedly told them they would go hiking all together this weekend, Ilhoon surprisingly seemed to like the idea and jumped around with Minhyuk and Eunkwang, saying it was going to be great.

### 

The weekend was here and Sungjae had brought all of his gear, sharing a car with Ilhoon and Peniel. Unsurprisingly, Eunkwang was already there when they arrived, he was sitting with Hyunsik and they were giggling for some reason. When they got off the car, Eunkwang jumped up and seemed to be hesitating over who greet first (which was making Hyunsik laugh) and ended up opting for a clueless Peniel who almost fell over.

Minhyuk and Changsub arrived soon after and Sungjae got surprised when Eunkwang left them all to jump on the latter yelling something about being glad to have him here and that they hadn't seen each other in forever (which was about 3 days as Sungjae later learned) and it felt so long and everything, and for a minute Sungjae had to rethink what kind of relationship Eunkwang had with everyone... But he understood better when Minhyuk smiled to him saying fairies were so lazy, having them go hiking was like a _huge_ achievement and Eunkwang had probably been worse with Hyunsik (The Laziest Of Them All) but they thankfully hadn't had to witness it.

They started walking, they would go up and back down a hill, sleep in the camping (Ilhoon was very excited at the mention of a campfire, which wasn't really reassuring), and would go back to the city in the afternoon. 

They started going up. Sungjae and Peniel walked in front, they had became friends pretty quickly, well to be true, most of these guys had invaded Sungjae's life without him really realizing it, and they could talk for hours about everything and anything (but Sungjae's questions about werewolves seemed to be an never ending flow), time always went by smoothly.   
They felt like they were the flourishing youth as they were walking far ahead, stopping from time to time to let the others catch up, Minhyuk and Eunkwang were walking not too far behind them, chit-chatting together and stopping whenever to look at the view or flowers, or a butterfly, or a rock, they got pretty much amazed over anything... Far, far, far behind were Ilhoon, Hyunsik and Changsub, they didn't even seem tired, they were just awfully slow. They seemed in great conversation and Sungjae thought it was something serious until they waited for them long enough so they caught up and they were talking nonsense. Really, Sungjae didn't understand most of it, it could go from insects to music to space in less than a few seconds, and neither of them seemed lost. Sungjae smiled noticing Peniel seemed just as lost as he was and they started walking ahead again, laughing over these guys nonsense... 

As they were reaching for the top of the hill, Eunkwang suddenly decided they should race for it and everyone participated, they all lost miserably to Minhyuk, but it had been fun. They had snacks at the top and played tag around a napping Changsub (who surprisingly managed to sleep in spite of their laughing mess). 

They started going back down later, the sun was going down and the air was getting cooler (going up had been a nightmare, what had come through Eunkwang’s mind to make them go hiking in the middle of the summer?), this time, Ilhoon was walking in front with Eunkwang, they seemed to be gone in some weird inside joke involving laughing madly at everything anyone did and run away after. Minhyuk and Peniel were walking calmly behind, and most of the time, were the first victims of the mad laughs, Sungjae was walking a bit behind with Hyunsik, he was pestering the fairy with questions and Hyunsik kept on giggling at Sungjae's eagerness to ask whatever went through his mind, Changsub was somewhere behind but Sungjae could tell he wasn't far since he could hear him singing and it sounded beautiful, and ended up distracting him so much he didn't realize Hyunsik had been talking until the latter nudged his arm because he wasn't answering.

Once they were at their campsite, they had to bear with Ilhoon and Eunkwang's excitement over the fire Hyunsik was in the middle of making, the firsts sparkles lightning made Peniel jump in joy and he joined them in their over-excitement, while Changsub had decided he would take care of the food and had pretty much forced Minhyuk into being his assistant. Sungjae was giving out logs to Hyunsik, smiling at the overall scene.

After dinner, they grilled marshmallows, and talked throughout the evening, the summer nights were warm and Hyunsik had brought his guitar, he was playing a soft air when they noticed Eunkwang had fallen asleep, he had been lying down next to Minhyuk for a while, the latter was stroking his hair while stargazing and softly humming along to the guitar. Hyunsik put down the guitar when he noticed Peniel and Ilhoon were sound asleep and it seemed like Changsub was too. Sungjae helped him putting blankets over them and they both settled comfortably to sleep on their respective mattresses (they had packed some tents but since Hyunsik assured there wouldn't be rain, they decided to sleep under the stars), but as far as Sungjae wanted to sleep, he couldn't seem to.

It took him a while to remember he had a friend here (okay, maybe a friend was a big word but it's not like he was saying it aloud anyway) who could help him but he wasn't sure waking Changsub would be wise...

In the end, he didn't have to take that risk since the latter stood up out of the blue and walked away, probably going to the bathroom, Sungjae figured that maybe, if he sat up, when coming back, Changsub would notice him and would be nice... Sungjae sighed, so highly improbable...

But still, when Changsub came back, and indeed found Sungjae sitting by the dying fire, looking done with his life, he didn't just ignore him, to Sungjae's utter surprise, Changsub plopped down next to him, asking if he had trouble falling asleep. Sungjae had a slight moment of blank surprise before nodding.

Changsub kept on rummaging through the ashes to bring back some life to the fire, he smiled absent mindedly while talking about how he liked being able to help his friends a bit when it came to sleep, saying Peniel used to have huge trouble sleeping and Ilhoon would always come to him when he had nightmares (back when they were younger, now Ilhoon played it cool, but sometimes, in a middle of a shift, Changsub swung by to be sure he slept well, he didn't even enter, he just checked from the outside because Ilhoon would be mad if he knew, he did the same for most of them but usually).

Sungjae wasn't sure why he was telling him all this all of a sudden but listened with a shy smile because he wasn't sure Changsub had ever talked to him for that long.

After a while he talked less and less and suggested that Sungjae should go lie down, it is easier to fall asleep in a good sleeping position, for a minute Sungjae thought he just didn't want to talk with him anymore and he only realized Changsub had made the magic work when he woke up last the next morning, feeling very well rested. And he wasn't surprised he hadn't had any nightmares, he hadn't slept so well in so long…

As all good things have an end, Sungjae went home and, after a while of enjoying some long forgotten calmness, he got bored pretty fast, his friends were an overly noisy bunch, but it felt kind of empty without them now… (and to be true, it’s not like Sungjae was not a noisy one too…)

It had been pretty fun and they decided to do that again sometimes (maybe in autumn since _some_ people, whose names won’t mentioned complained it was too hot and it had slowed them down during the way up) and they got back at their weekly hide-and-seek at Eunkwang’s. Though they were trying to subtly try to add more games, Eunkwang was weirdly stubborn about this…

Nothing much happened in Sungjae’s life for a while, he didn’t have any trouble sleeping, no nightmares no nothing, just daily life…

Which is why he was kind of happy when some unexpected finally happened, even if said unexpected was a wild Lee Changsub knocking at his door at 5 in the morning with a smile that made Sungjae go weak but who still didn’t get what the hell was happening, especially after Changsub invited himself in, still smiling:  
\- Would you mind if I crashed here for a few days?

Sungjae frowned, they may have gotten closer recently (as in, Changsub talked to him, like, nicely) but they were not that close. However, as Changsub had plopped down on his couch and was fast asleep, Sungjae figured that either they would talk later, either this had been a rhetorical question and his view on the whole event didn’t matter… at least, Changsub had knocked, unlike _some people_ who had the very bad habit of barging in all the time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite long hasn't it?
> 
> Don't be surprise, I still have no idea of where this is going... it's probably going to get unnecessarily long...  
> It may be kind of messy and if some mistakes or typos survived till there, I apologize, I am very tired these days... 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!! Have a great day!!!


	6. Eunkwang's Genious' Idea pt2

Though Eunkwang liked waking up next to Minhyuk, he had to say, waking up to find him staring with a smile, lying on his side with his head resting on his hand, looking _very_ creepy, especially since he wasn't at Eunkwang's the day before... So maybe _that_ was why Sungjae had been so mad back then... But why was he thinking of a mere Sungjae when Minhyuk was finally back here? He had gone to his family for a few days since his father was human and his mother vampire, Minhyuk's family had never been that well accepted in the vampire clans, it had been years before Minhyuk was brought to the vampires. They had barely met each other before their twenties.

Eunkwang had always been struck by Minhyuk's attractiveness, physically yes, but his soul was beautiful, seeing people's soul is somewhat distracting on firsts meeting, sometimes, Eunkwang only noticed the aura around a person and didn't notice the face at all... Anyway, he had always wanted to befriend Minhyuk, and it hadn't been long after they had a chance to actually talk before Eunkwang was finding himself deeply falling in love with him. 

\- By the way, Hyunsik has been squatting your kitchen for a while now, I think he is hiding out there, and Ilhoon is back in the library and I'm pretty sure I heard Peniel's voice talking somewhere when I came in. To be short, your house is gonna be a mess before noon...

Eunkwang smiled, he liked that this mansion had some life in it, really, he didn't get why Minhyuk wasn't moving in at this point...

He swooped Minhyuk closer and wrapped his arms around him answering that they could take down the house as much as they liked as long as Minhyuk stayed with him and let him sleep for a few more minutes.

As predicted, the house soon became a mess, especially the kitchen, and the few more minutes turned into an hour, though after that, Eunkwang went to try and scold the others that his kitchen was not a battlefield, but unsurprisingly ended up playing with them, in the Minkwang Team, Vampires To Break Them All... (they still lost to Hyunsik, he is too strong, even for manly man Minhyuk)

### 

It still wasn't very clear to Sungjae why Changsub would come to him of all people, and why in the world he even needed a place to stay at. The other hadn't been very noticeable since he had started crashing here. He slept on Sungjae's convertible couch and was usually already gone to work when the latter went home in the evening and already gone sleeping when Sungjae woke up in the morning.

Which is why, Sungjae was kind of glad when he went home and found Changsub there, watching TV, not already gone. He said it was his day off and went back to looking for a movie.

Sungjae sat down next to him and settled comfortably, glancing at Changsub from time to time, before asking, thinking that he was done with beating around the bush:

\- So, why are you here?

\- This is such a subtle way to ask... -he flashed a shiny smile at Sungjae before adding- I'm rioting, and this is the last place anyone would look for me at. - Changsub chuckled 

\- But I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me ever? - Sungjae frowned. Changsub sighed, turning to Sungjae, saying in a soft tone:

\- That was before.

\- Before what?

To say Sungjae was confused would be an understatement, and he really wondered what could have made him change his mind...

\- Before I decided you were a decent human being.

Just like that, Changsub went back to focus on finding a movie to watch, before saying he was giving up and chose randomly, they ended up watching some very bad alien movie, both fell asleep watching, and both got woken up at one moment near the end when the main actress let out a very loud, high pitched scream who startled them before they both burst out laughing.

Sungjae only realized once he was slowly falling asleep that he had spent a really good evening, and surprised himself hoping that Changsub would stay long enough so they would spend his next day off together, just like tonight. Which did happen, but not quite in the way Sungjae had wished, but this story is not yet to be told...

### 

Stories, Hyunsik had always liked them. Smiling over how his kind was always depicted and thinking that if he had had a fairy friend also friends with Changsub, they could have been the three fairies in sleeping beauty, it would have been fun... Hyunsik smiled thinking about the good old days, he put down the book he had been reading, ready to go put it back on its shelf, somewhere in the depth of Eunkwang's library.

He froze when he suddenly heard the door being slammed, not that he was doing something wrong, he had just been reading here all morning, but he wasn't in the mood to see anyone, except maybe, for Eunkwang, but the person who had just walked in was not the latter, firstly because vampires heard way better than any other species and so Eunkwang would have known there was somebody inside from the other side of the house, and because, as creepy as it may sound, Hyunsik knew those footsteps well. This was none other than Ilhoon. Why was he angry? This was something Hyunsik had yet to discover...

He was about to get up and go to Ilhoon but the latter started mumbling to himself something about only having idiots for friends, and Hyunsik figured that maybe, it had something to do with Changsub who had disappeared these days and wouldn't answer any call because he was determined in his "rioting" (no-one really knew what it was about so beside Ilhoon, no-one really cared)... and Eunkwang who was determined to change the vampire laws (starting by: vampires shouldn't wear those depressing outfits, and eat more cakes, and make hide-and-seek a national sport...), and maybe, _maybe_ also the fact that Hyunsik had been avoiding the sun fairies by basically living in Eunkwang's house was part of it... and realized Ilhoon would target his anger at him... it would get messy... It's not that he was afraid of Ilhoon, but he kind of was...

In the end he was saved by Peniel who entered the library right on time to drag Ilhoon away, saying he knew the best way to make him calm down (by that moment, Ilhoon had been repeating "idiots, all idiots" in a creepy tone) and Hyunsik sighed in relief, Peniel being Peniel, Ilhoon would be calmed down in no time, and Hyunsik would be able to face him without fearing for his life...

When he finally dared going out of his hiding place, he ran into Eunkwang and Minhyuk who were dancing around in the entryway:

\- Oh. HyunSIKKIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Eunkwang excitedly jumped on him, hogging Hyunsik while playfully pushing Minhyuk away saying Hyunsik was his and not Minhyuk's (what had Hyunsik done in life to deserve this?). He had resigned himself to die suffocated by Eunkwang and Minhyuk when the eldest suddenly let him go, running to a wild Sungjae who had just entered the house.

\- SUNGJAE I WANTED TO DROP BY YOUR HOUSE BUT I HEARD YOU COMING FROM AFAR SO I FIGURED I DIDN'T NEED TO! I HAD A GENIUS IDEA! NEXT WEEKEND... LET'S ALL GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK TOGETHER!!!

Hyunsik wondered why Eunkwang would need to go to Sungjae's house precisely but he figured it was, once more, one of the numerous weird antics Eunkwang had. Minhyuk had been eagerly nodding, still holding on to Hyunsik's arm, and added:

\- Rather than Eunkwang's, I would say this was our united geniuses who came up with the idea...

Hyunsik smiled, those two really... He liked amusement park and was so okay with going and he was about to say it aloud when he realized everyone had quieted down, probably because of the scary aura there was around Ilhoon who had just walked in, followed by a smiley Peniel.

\- AMUSEMENT PARK? HOW DO YOU GUYS HAVE TIME FOR THAT INSTEAD OF CLEANING UP YOUR MESS??? WHAT WILL I D...

Ilhoon, who seemed angry, never finished his sentence, cut off by the jump Eunkwang had just made, screaming "BUG" over and over, wiggling around saying it was attacking him, this led to a huge giggling and squirming mess, some because of laughter, others because of the bug. In the end, Changsub (who had been there all along, Hyunsik just hadn't noticed) yelled that he had caught it and that the field was safe now (he got awarded by a jump/hug and almost died because Eunkwang was determined to kiss his cheek), while Sungjae and Minhyuk were still dead laughing on the floor, meanwhile, Hyunsik and Peniel had caught Ilhoon who was ready to kill everyone and was determined to get off their grip, insulting everyone and getting even more pissed because they were both laughing (being naturally _way_ stronger than him, they couldn't help but laugh at his attempts to get away)...

### 

The next weekend, they had surprisingly all survived Ilhoon's wrath and had decided to meet at the entrance of the park. As always when it came to having fun, Eunkwang was the first one there, Minhyuk was still half asleep, he had been dragged out of bed by an overly happy Eunkwang and had not yet quite had the time to properly wake up. 

Sungjae arrived with Ilhoon and Hyunsik (who had been very excited about the whole thing, especially the part about being in a car, a device that isn’t of much use for fairies) and Peniel and Changsub arrived last, apparently because of the latter but Peniel would just sigh if anyone asked anything.

They went in and though Ilhoon still acted like he was mad at everything and everyone thought they could see he was burning to go run around with Hyunsik and Eunkwang, they lost Changsub near the food stand and took a while to realize it, when they found him again he looked so lost Sungjae wanted to go over and hug him (he never even got a chance to because Eunkwang was a fast one...). They all got back on their journey and stopped by the haunted house, most with evil smiles plastered on their faces as they pushed Eunkwang inside, Minhyuk soon followed because he couldn't let his small Eunkwangie alone in the dark like that (as a matter of fact, he still found it funny how Eunkwang, _a vampire_ , who lived seeing the true nature of people, was scared of haunted house...).

He was soon followed in by the others who wanted to witness Eunkwang's reactions and were laughing evilly...

Once they got out, Eunkwang looked like he had just gotten a 100 years older and almost needed help to go sit on a bench, Minhyuk went to buy something to drink while the kids were already talking about what rides to try.

They went on the Viking, Eunkwang passed, not yet quite back from his previous trauma and Minhyuk stayed with him, cooing at how cute he was still all scared and everything. Ilhoon went in full of determination (he still sat between Hyunsik and Peniel, saying he needed protection, which made them laugh) and Sungjae got surprised once he had seated because he realized Changsub was gripping his sleeve with his eyes shut tight and Sungjae wondered why he had even gone in if he was that scared, to which Changsub answered that his pride couldn't let him walk away when Ilhoon had gone in, Sungjae chuckled but wasn't displeased with Changsub holding on to him instead of to Hyunsik, who was on his other side and would have probably been a much more logical choice... Anyway, he was cute so Sungjae let him be.

When they rejoined Minhyuk and Eunkwang, Ilhoon was walking with his head held high, though he was strangely pale (and acting as if he hadn’t been screaming his lungs out two minutes earlier), and Changsub still hadn’t let go of Sungjae, who didn't really care, still finding it cute.

They then went on all of the possible rides, from cute (little children friendly, that the most enthusiastic about were Eunkwang and Changsub since it wasn't scary) ones to scary one, Eunkwang was probably the funniest one to look at on the scary rides. They tried almost everything, Changsub gave up on the last one, staying on the ground, waiting for them while Ilhoon ran around screaming he had won before looking at the ride and changing his mind, saying today would be a tie, Sungjae did not know quite well what their tie was about, he went on the ride and found himself missing the feeling of his sleeve being gripped tight, Peniel, who had sat with him, was just laughing madly at the whole thing, it was scary... But probably not as much as Eunkwang screaming like he was about to die.

He was pale and staggering once down, Ilhoon ran to him, yelling that the old man needed his assistance and running around him laughing at Eunkwang's weak attempt at responding. 

They went home after stopping by a bar to have a drink, Eunkwang gulped down his beer, saying that though this had been fun, it would not happen again for a long time, he would think more before acting from now on (these evil little sh*ts had dragged him to the haunted house two other times and all had been as scary as the first one...)

Getting home late, Sungjae let himself fall down on his bed after setting his alarm, right before he fell asleep, he realized he hadn't needed the sleep fairy agency's help for a way longer time than usual, ever since their camping weekend to be more precise, which had happened almost a month and a half ago, summer was touching his end and Sungjae seemed to be free of all insomnia.

Ilhoon barged in one of Eunkwang's guestroom, Hyunsik had dropped them all off here and he was way too lazy to go back home, he fell asleep instantly, tired from their day of fun... Peniel also got too lazy to go home and did the same as Ilhoon, falling asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow, liking how soft it was.

What he hadn't expected was waking up to Eunkwang and Minhyuk commenting on how cute he looked sleeping. Those two damn, creepy, weird, and forgetful of privacy vampires!!!

The weirdest part was actually when Ilhoon came in, probably intending to wake Peniel up, and found him blushing and trying to get out of Eunkwang and Minhyuk's "hug to our favorite son of today" and, instead of giving a judging look and fleeing this madness, as any sane person would do, he just joined them, saying that no, _he_ was their favorite son, they had to deal with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like so much has been going on since the last time I updated this... I will miss Eunkwang so very much, he is half the reason I got into btob in the first place, so I cherish him very much (he's got a special spot in my heart) and really hope he stays healthy and happy!!! 
> 
> Back on this crazy story, I still have no idea of how to evolve it so I guess it will somehow become some kind of compilation of little stories, without really a definite plot, but I don't know yet, I want to finish it, so I'll try to come up with something that makes some sense...


	7. Christmas special!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I had not forgotten about this story, I was just very uninspired!!!!

\- Whoaaaa snow!! - Sungjae exclaimed as he went out. It had been snowing for a few days already, and now the snow finally looked awesome, so he had to go play outside... He was at Eunkwang's (for a change...) because the latter was sick, apparently, vampires aren't too fond of winter, which Sungjae found surprising, because he would have thought it was summer that vampires didn't like, but it seemed evolution had thought differently, Eunkwang was buried under various covers, with only his head peeking out and Minhyuk made an investigation about every move he tried to make, it had to do with the fact that usually, Eunkwang did not listen to anyone and ended up getting sicker, Minhyuk was determined to have him back to health soon.

They had originally planned an outing together but were now all at Eunkwang's, not all actually, Peniel and Changsub had disappeared, quite literally as Sungjae had not heard of them in what seemed to be forever.

Sungjae waved at Hyunsik, who was reading by the window in Eunkwang's library, he waved back, harboring that cute smile of his, Sungjae really liked Hyunsik, he was so nice and fun...

Sungjae got brought back to reality when he got hit by a huge snowball right in the face, soon followed by Ilhoon's very recognizable maniacal laugh, and before Sungjae had time to do anything, he had received another on the shoulder this time.

\- JUNG ILHOON I WILL END YOU!!

Ilhoon ran away laughing and fell when he suddenly received a huge snowball on the face as Hyunsik, Sungjae was amazed at how fast he had put down his book, put on a coat and went out of the house, yelled to Sungjae:

\- I AVENGED YOU! LET'S UNITE AGAINST EVIL!!

Sungjae joined him laughing as Ilhoon lost miserably, in this highly unfair snow fight, he was kneeling in the snow pleading for a truce, then, after having competed for the best snowman, on which Ilhoon had won since his snowman was the funniest, they witnessed Hyunsik doing an amazing trick (he made a flower bloom in the snow) and they stayed in awe at him for the rest of the day as it was probably the most awesome thing they had ever seen in their entire life, they went back in the house to get snacks and found Minhyuk sighing in the kitchen while making some tea:

\- Guys... you got Eunkwang unbearable...

Apparently, the latter felt left out and had been harassing Minhyuk asking to go out in the snow even for two minutes, Minhyuk strongly disapproved and kept saying Eunkwang would be the death of him one day.

To make Eunkwang feel better, they joined him in his room, taking up all the spots on his bed, but he seemed to be really satisfied with the situation.

It took a few days before Eunkwang was back on his feet, Sungjae found it very cute when Minhyuk and him went to fetch him after his classes, he was wearing a huge coat, a scarf and a beanie that hid most of his face and it made him look so fluffy... They dragged him and Ilhoon who just happened to have finished his classes around the same time as he had, along with them, to an unknown destination, that later appeared to be the sun fairies village, which was surprising, Hyunsik wasn't there that much, he basically lived at Eunkwang's, but Sungjae understood better when they brought him to the biggest ice-skating rink he had ever seen, they had so much fun on it, they met with Hyunsik, who was surprisingly very bad at ice-skating, he kept on falling and it made Ilhoon, who was surprisingly good at it, burst out laughing each time, Eunkwang kept on holding on to Minhyuk yelling that he was going to fall, which made the latter laugh and hold back to Eunkwang because laughing made him lose balance, and Sungjae just skated through everyone, he had learned when he was little and was pretty good at it, feeling a bit sad that they were having lots of fun without Peniel and Changsub again, ever since the fairy had left his place (once again without really explaining anything), Sungjae had barely seen him, it felt kind of empty at home now... And apparently, Peniel was having trouble because the cold tended to bring out his wolf side easily, so he rarely went out.

Which reminded Sungjae that they had all forbidden him to visit Peniel alone because he could be dangerous, which seemed very unlikely to Sungjae, knowing Peniel's personality, but he trusted them to protect him, but still, he was sad thinking of how he probably was, alone in his apartment...

After the ice-skating outing, they didn't do much for a while, Ilhoon and Sungjae had exams again and couldn't go playing around all the time, which was depressing Eunkwang, but they couldn't really help it, they needed to study.

### 

Ilhoon sighed, putting down his pen, finally, his exams were done, he could enjoy Christmas time in peace, though his parents wanted him to attend a very boring meeting about the fairies, which seriously he could not care less about.

Speaking of fairies, both Hyunsik and Changsub had disappeared these days, Hyunsik was busy with the plans for the coming year, seriously, Ilhoon had never really understood what the sun fairies actually did, but they were always busy at this time of the year...

Ilhoon got interrupted in his train of thoughts when his phone started ringing, he was surprised to see Peniel was calling, when he answered, Peniel's happy voice rung:

\- IT'S ALL DONE!!! Oh! Ilhoonie, you answered, come over at Eunkwang's, we're done!!

\- Done for what?

\- You'll see!! Just come over!!

Ilhoon sighed, he suspected some weird stuff, he hadn't seen Peniel in a while, maybe he had bought food for everyone...

He put on his coat and went out, he intended to go to Eunkwang's soon anyway, he might as well leave now.

As always, Eunkwang was already waiting for him when he arrived, he was wearing a Santa hat and had a plate of snacks in the hands, he seemed somewhat calmer than his usual over-excited self, he made Ilhoon eat at least a dozen snacks before he had even reached the living room, which had been decorated and they had put a table in the center, Peniel came over to Ilhoon:

\- You're right on time!! We've been ready for less than half an hour I think!!! How were your exams?

Ilhoon loved the atmosphere around, it was like going home, he answered it had gone okay and couldn't help but ask if Changsub had fallen asleep helping them since he was in a corner, sleeping with garlands put on him:

\- Oh no... he was already there when I arrived, -Peniel answered- we just decorated him for fun!

Ilhoon laughed and added one of the Santas hat lying around, though it fell a bit on his face, it was funny, they took pictures for fun and were planning their next move when Eunkwang said:

\- Oh, Hyunsik is around.

He stood up and went to fetch his snack plate, which allowed Ilhoon to discreetly ask Peniel:

\- What's going on with him??

\- He got in a huge fight with Minhyuk, I don't know exactly what happened, but I started decorating the place to cheer him up, it seems it worked but...

Ilhoon nodded, Eunkwang's cheerfulness seemed a bit off... It would probably get better later, Eunkwang and Minhyuk never stayed mad at each other for long.

Eunkwang came back with Hyunsik, and Ilhoon immediately went to him and put a Santa hat (wondering just how many there were in the room), Hyunsik seemed to be in a great mood, and was the one who ended up waking Changsub up since he fell and everyone screamed for him to be careful of the table. They figured it was for the best since they would have had to wake him up at some point, and he seemed in a good mood, despite the unconventional waking up, which was a good sign.

There was a moment of awkwardness when Minhyuk arrived, he and Eunkwang both disappeared in the kitchen for a while, no-one knew what happened there, but they seemed to be in way better moods when they went out, Eunkwang starting to get over-excited, they figured they had probably arrived.

So when Sungjae arrived, he was immediately hopped on by Eunkwang, who was now in his usual over-excited mood... by the way, Sungjae almost died because Minhyuk thought it was a good idea to come over and jump on him too, thankfully, Peniel the angel was around and saved him from probably dying...

Since they had all arrived, they gathered around the table, ready for the little feast Peniel and Eunkwang had prepared (they had mostly just heated delivery food), since it was somewhat impromptu, they figured they would give each other gifts for the new year since they had not prepared for Christmas and had fun deciding to put their names in a (Santa) hat and picking one to buy a gift for, they decided to leave the dishes for the next day and ended up all sleeping over at Eunkwang's (he had rooms for everyone) after eating way more than they should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading and have a great day!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> These days are the best to listen to the winter tale album (I am actually just saying this because I have because it's christmas stuck in my head, so I'm sharing), aren't they??  
> Anyway, if I am inspired, I might do one for the new year, if not the solar new year, maybe the lunar, who knows?? But I have not written anything so don't expect anything!!!


	8. Winter

Ilhoon smoothly ranged his skis next to Sungjae, who had been down the slide fast and had sat down, waiting for everyone, they had decided they would call it a day after this one.

\- So, Eunkwang and Hyunsik are still at the top, Eunkwang is scared and refuses to go down, he says he is going to do it by foot, Minhyuk has disappeared, I think he forgot to wait for Eunkwang and was probably down before you... Peniel was not far behind me and Changsub fell down at some point and rolled on the side, he might be dead but I'm not quite sure... Peniel probably stopped to check on him but I was laughing too hard to do the same...

Sungjae only nodded, this had been a regular occurrence (Changsub stopping midway, asserting he was dead), they had originally planned to take this trip for the new year but they had ended up taking it a bit later, for various reasons, it was actually a good idea to push it because now, there was barely anyone at the station.

Sungjae and Ilhoon were soon joined by Hyunsik, who looked weirdly happy:

\- I ditched Eunkwang... - he said, giggling - And Peniel should be here soon... Changsub yelled at me to go home first, I guess he is somehow going to handle Eunkwang, I was running out of patience... he is sitting in the middle of the way, halfway down and swears he is going to die right there and now... conclusion, never bring him on difficult slides again...

Peniel joined them, he was overly happy since the last time they had gone skiing, Sungjae didn't know them yet back then, it was a full moon so he had ended up spending the week locked in the house, with a sick Minhyuk (who had caught a cold on the first day and had been over dramatic about it) for the whole week, apparently, it had not been the best experiment of his life...

\- So, are we really just leaving them like that? - Peniel asked, slightly worried because Eunkwang seemed really scared when Changsub had told Peniel to just go on ahead with the others.

\- We're not going to freeze here waiting? Besides, Minhyuk is with them too... he had time to go down and up again while Eunkwang had not moved... - Hyunsik answered.

After some discussion, Peniel feeling bad for just ditching them, they went back to the house, all wanting to take a warm shower and eat. Hyunsik showered first and directly went to sleep, though Ilhoon nagged at him to eat before, he didn't listen, winter wasn't really his favorite time of the year... Peniel invested the couch, saying he would take his shower last and ended up falling asleep there, despite Ilhoon's nagging that he should sleep in his bed, not the couch, and Sungjae was in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone because deep down, he felt guilty for being the one to suggest going on that slide earlier, and he couldn't help but worry, why weren't the elder ones back already? It was night already, they should be home already...

\- You do know they're vampires and fairy right? They shouldn't get into much trouble... I mean, they definitely would cause it, but get out of it in a way, or another... You know, once, Minhyuk disappeared for 2 straight days, and to this day I still have no idea what happened to him, he showed up at Eunkwang's, dressed the same as he had been and...

As Ilhoon was just getting started on Minhyuk's mysterious disappearance that time, the door opened and the latter entered, looking done, he was holding Eunkwang's hand, the latter seemed joyful in an odd way, Sungjae was surprised they were even holding hands in the first place, they weren't too fond of public affection, Changsub entered last and was smiling too widely to be in his normal state. As soon as they were in, Eunkwang let go of Minhyuk's hand gently, walking to Sungjae and crushing his cheeks with his hands, laughing lightly:

\- Sungjae... you're so cute sometimes... Oh! Ilhoonie!!

\- Oh no... Why is he like that? - Ilhoon asked, ready to run away from a definitely drunk Eunkwang who had dropped Sungjae's face, walking over to him with his scary speed.

Minhyuk sighed and sat down, leaving Ilhoon to his deadly fate (being crushed in a hug), saying:

\- Once we were down that stupid slide, Eunkwangie was almost dead, so we went to a bar to have him drink something, you know, to cheer him up, big mistake, for starters, I didn't think he would get drunk that fast, and Changsubie didn't help, at all. At some point when we were getting down, Eunkwang fell and Changsub didn’t have time to dodge he tripped and fell on Eunkwang, at that moment, I was laughing too hard to worry, but he has been weird since… he seems fine though, I think he just lost his last two brain cells...

Speaking of the devil, the latter had sat down and was spacing out, still smiling widely, which if you'd ask Sungjae, was odd, but he seemed happy so they shouldn't say anything.

Meanwhile, Eunkwang had managed to tackle Ilhoon down and was covering his forehead with kisses, saying that he was a good son as he had surrendered, lying still, the commotion woke Peniel up, who joined them in the kitchen, only commenting:

\- You know guys, if I didn't know just how much Eunkwang loves Minhyuk, I would tell him to ask himself some questions...

The statement made Minhyuk burst out laughing, as he (finally) stood to save Ilhoon from an overly clingy Eunkwang whose next target became, not so surprisingly, Peniel, who fled. Minhyuk sat back down as Eunkwang was running around, trying to catch Peniel, saying he should come to him since he was a good doggo. They all, but Changsub who seemed to have gone to another dimension, still staring into the distance, gasped at the statement, afraid it would anger Peniel, wolves don't like being called "doggos", but the latter only laughed sprinting a bit faster out of Eunkwang's reach, which made them sigh in relief, he must have been in a very good mood...

Ilhoon still nagged at them for coming home late and worrying Sungjae, who denied it but it was too late, Minhyuk was looking at him with a fond smile that weirdly reminded Sungjae of his mother…

\- You worried about us? - he trapped Sungjae in a side hug, even being only half of a vampire, he was weirdly strong – Look at our baby Sungjae all grown up…!!!

\- Oh no… Are you drunk too??

\- No, no, someone needed to supervise Eunkwang, you know how he gets when he is drunk… And Changsub has been weird all evening, at least he is not hugging people…

\- Hugging? - Sungjae asked, it wasn’t really Changsub’s style unless it was to annoy someone…

\- You see how Eunkwang is right now? - Ilhoon asked, looking already done with what he was about to say – Changsub gets worse when he is too drunk… Thankfully, he usually falls asleep before reaching this state…

\- Well, kids, I think Peniel struggled enough, I will go put Eunkwang to bed, someone please deal with him, - Minhyuk shook his head in Changsub’s direction - I’m already exhausted thinking about handling my stupid boyfriend…

Though the small grin he was harboring betrayed he wasn’t exactly thinking what he was saying, they nodded, watching him walk out of the kitchen. Ilhoon harbored an evil smile:

\- I should go take my shower now… So you take of Changsub!!! - he fled the room with an evil laugh as Sungjae sighed, shaking his head, he really wondered sometimes who was the eldest around here…

After a few struggles, Sungjae managed to put Changsub to bed, under the careful watch of Peniel, who, by the way, could have helped him, but didn’t move a finger, he had invested the couch again and Sungjae feared he was turning into an evil version of himself… But anyway, Changsub was actually pretty obedient, but, if you’d ask Sungjae, it’s not like he would ever refuse any sleep…

Speaking of sleeping, Sungjae had had no trouble sleeping at all for months now, it felt so great… he went to sleep with a smile, tomorrow would be their last day of skiing, and he wanted to enjoy it to the max. He vaguely heard Peniel, with whom he shared a room going to sleep a bit later, already half in dreamland…

Ilhoon on the other hand, was meeting with much trouble falling asleep, it was even more frustrating that he was sharing a room with the two biggest sleepers of this planet, Hyunsik and Changsub, who by now, were both sound asleep. If he had been a bit younger, Ilhoon would have done the same as he used too, wake Changsub up so he would do his magic, but now, looking at him sleeping, he didn’t have the heart to wake him up…

Ilhoon ended up giving up and standing up, he had managed to sleep at first, but had woken up around 2 in the morning and it seemed sleep had gone away forever, he tried to remember what normal humans did whenever they couldn’t sleep, so he ended up in the living room with a book he had brought from Eunkwang’s library on the werewolves struggles during the 14th century, Ilhoon really had no idea of why he read that kind of book, but it was interesting…

However, reading about how werewolves were a lot less nice back then than they were now probably chased away any sleep that might have wanted to come back… the only fun thing about being up before everyone was that he got, first to watch the sunrise, which was amazing by the way, and to witness everyone getting up.

The first one awake was Sungjae, he walked cutely to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, rare times where it actually showed he was still a baby… Then it was Eunkwang, who was very clearly hungover, at least, for once he was calm, and seemed more sleepwalking than anything. Peniel looked the most awake, Ilhoon knew for a fact that he usually didn’t get up as soon as he was awake, which was why he usually a lot livelier than everyone when he stood up… Minhyuk and Changsub stood up at around the same time and both looked done with their lives. Not so surprisingly, Hyunsik was still asleep, and they figured they should wake him up because they had planned to go to the slides early since it was their last day.

Of course, the impossible task was given to Ilhoon, and he sighed, he hated to wake Hyunsik up, firstly because it wasn’t easy, and because he looked so peaceful sleeping, Ilhoon always felt terrible interrupting it.

Today’s task was as difficult as it usually was, and he ended up succeeding with Eunkwang’s help, who had resurrected after taking a cup of coffee (Ilhoon was always amazed at how fast vampires got over hangovers…) and his unconventional methods (jumping on Hyunsik’s bed while screaming) were effective…

Since it was the last day, they decided to divide themselves into two groups, the cowards, who stayed on the easier slides, and the braves, who went on the most difficult ones. The braves being Minhyuk, Peniel and Sungjae, it’s not that Ilhoon was a coward, but he wanted to stay with Hyunsik, who for some reason had decided to take it easy today. Ilhoon knew a small part of him felt bad for ditching Eunkwang the day before and it found it cute how he was sticking to him today, and Changsub was definitely there because he is a lazy-ass…

The four of them ended up not even skiing anymore, they had settled on the side of an easy slide, bathed with the winter sun and had taken out their snacks, laughing, remembering Eunkwang’s various falls throughout the week, and they laughed even harder remembering the last one from the day before, explaining to Hyunsik and Ilhoon it was a shame they hadn’t been able to witness it, which led Ilhoon to laugh, recalling the sole time of the week when Hyunsik had fallen down, it had really been hilarious…

They only realized they had stopped for way too long when Minhyuk called them, asking where they were because they were getting tired on the brave side. They made up that they had time to go down plenty of slides (they had not spent most of the day just moving a bit to escape the shadows) and decided to rejoin at the house.

Apparently, a lot had happened to the others, they really had a lot of stories to tell, but Ilhoon only pretended to listen since he was getting sleepy, he didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until Hyunsik gently woke him up, saying he should pack his things, they had decided to drive by night on the way back home and Ilhoon just nodded, still not quite awake, but he had to admit he would go to the end of the world if Hyunsik asked for it in such a gentle way… 

The way back home was filled with Sungjae and Changsub’s bickering, with Peniel, who had ended up squished on the backseat between the two of them, looking done, Minhyuk filling the passenger side while Eunkwang was driving. Ilhoon and Hyunsik were quietly sitting in the middle and Ilhoon was pretty sure that when the calm filled the car because Sungjae had fallen asleep, it wasn’t completely innocent as Changsub looked strangely satisfied with himself (he had quickly gotten tired of bickering and Sungjae had way too much energy), but he didn’t complain, Sungjae was a very lively kid when he wanted. He smiled seeing Hyunsik seemed to be thinking the same as he did, giving a disapproving look at Changsub who faked utter innocence, Peniel on the other end seemed blissful, though Sungjae’s head was resting on his shoulder, it seemed it was the best day of his life.

Soon, the only ones left awake were Minhyuk and Eunkwang, who discussed on how they were happy to have been able to bring their kids on vacation, then giggling because they had been jokingly saying the others were their kids for a while, and found it way too entertaining...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on fire these days... by the way, my friend said she had no idea where I got these ideas, I have to say that I have no idea either... Anyway, I have been in an Ilhoon biased mindset these days, and it shows... (my hyunsik weakness might have gotten stronger too these days...)  
> Anyway, I didn't update for the lunar new year, as I had said I would, but I am not that late so sorry, not sorry!!! anyway, thanks a lot for reading, and have a great day!!!


	9. Vampire meeting

\- Don't forget Sungjae, you stay with me! This is no place for humans like us, so don't go run around everywhere! 

Sungjae nodded, feeling so excited. It was a huge meeting, organized by the vampires, and many non-humans were here. Actually, apart from Ilhoon and himself, Sungjae doubted there were any others.

As Ilhoon had told him to, he had put on a grey suit. Apparently, the color was important. It was actually helpful since it helped Sungjae knowing what these people were by how they were dressed.

Ilhoon wasn't as excited about the meeting, he explained to Sungjae that he was here on behalf of his parents and these stuff were always boring. The only nice thing was the food, but he needed to be careful because some stuff were _not_ good to the human taste, especially the werewolves stuff. Out of curiosity, Sungjae tried it out and almost died, he figured he would listen to Ilhoon's advice from now on.

The vampires were easy to spot with their eternal black and red suit, though for once, Eunkwang stood out by the fact that he had a red and back suit (unlike the rest of the vampires who only had the ties red, he only had the shirt black, the rest was red), and so many people were always talking to him, Sungjae hadn't even had a chance to greet him properly. At least Minhyuk was available, always near the food, mouth full. 

He looked as bored as Ilhoon did. Sungjae and Ilhoon had sat down on chairs near the werewolves buffet, and Peniel soon joined them, looking overjoyed to have found friends. He was wearing a plain black suit with a white shirt, unlike the others, the werewolves didn't seem to have a particular dressing gear because they all whore different sort of suit It seemed the only thing that united them was the black, and most of them had colorful ties. They were a funny bunch.

Sungjae's eyes searched around the room, trying to find the fairies. Ilhoon had explained to him that since the fairies were such trouble makers, and especially since they didn't get along, only a few attended this sort of meeting. He added that Hyunsik was definitely here because he was the next head of the sun fairies and that Changsub was probably somewhere too, near the food. For some reason, he was always sent to these meetings, though no-one knew exactly why.

Sungjae spotted him first, he was talking to an old fairy, and was wearing a dark blue suit, that if you'd ask Sungjae suited him very well, it seemed they were the only night fairies around because Sungjae hadn't seen anyone else wearing blue, but the head of their clan was probably somewhere. There were so many vampires, it was hard spotting the rest. Later, he saw Hyunsik, he wasn't alone and it seemed, the suit color for sun fairies was green, and yellow because an old lady was walking next to Hyunsik and she was wearing a bright yellow dress, finally someone you could spot from afar, Sungjae thought.

When Ilhoon would see important people, he would elbow Sungjae and tell him who that was. He explained the lady in bright yellow was the current head of the sun fairies, and he showed a woman in a silver suit, she stood out a lot too, explaining she was the night fairy's head. He explained the two of them were in a sort of war between who would dress the showiest, shaking his head in disapproval. It was even more ridiculous since the night's fairies' was definitely a lot younger than the sun fairies'...

When Minhyuk spotted them, he immediately joined them, looking relieved to see friendly faces, Sungjae had forgotten about him being some sort of outcast since he was only half of a vampire.

\- So, how long till Hyunsik gets freed? 

That was the first thing he asked, letting himself drop on the chair next to Ilhoon's.

\- 10 to 15 minutes I would say... - Peniel answered.

\- No, half an hour, the head looks in good shape today. - Ilhoon retorted, then seeing Sungjae's confused face he added - It's a game we have, the head of the sun fairies always forgets Hyunsik already knows everyone, so she keeps on making him tour everyone to introduce him as the next head, she's got a bit of a memory problem... It's the old age... Oh shit, she's looking my way, she's gonna introduce him to me... 

Ilhoon face-palmed, and stood up, ready to greet her. Hyunsik sent them an apologetic look as she started talking.

Sungjae turned to Peniel, he had been curious about that for a while, and seeing the werewolves today only made him want to know more:

\- How did you make friends with the others? I mean, how did you even meet them?

\- Why are you suddenly wondering that? - Peniel asked, chuckling.

\- Well, werewolves seem to be in their little world...

Sungjae gestured to the room, and he was right. Apart from the ones who were currently talking to Eunkwang, and Peniel, all the werewolves were in the same corner, talking to each other.

\- Tell us, please!! - Minhyuk said, moving to sit on Ilhoon's former spot - I never heard that story either!!

Peniel shrugged:

\- It was a long time ago, we, my mother and I, were in the vampire village because my mother is friends with a tailor there so she usually goes to her shop for my father's suits, and I was waiting outside since it was sunny... 

Peniel had a small soft smile while telling the story, Sungjae had already guessed he had made friends with Eunkwang first, but he was glad Peniel was giving them the whole story. Knowing Eunkwang, it was probably going to turn weird.

\- I was looking at the kids playing football, wondering if I could ask to join when I felt someone wrapping his arms around me. I jumped, extremely scared... You know, vampires are weirdly strong, so I was afraid it was some psychopath who was going to kill me by drinking my blood. So I turned around and found the nicest looking vampire I had ever seen. We were about the same height, but I could see right away he was a bit older than I was. He flashed me the warmest smile ever and told me I was beautiful. I got pretty weirded out though and ran away to my mom.

Sungjae and Minhyuk were giggling, this sounded _so_ Eunkwang. And child Peniel had probably been the cutest thing ever.

\- Once I was safe, I looked behind, and he hadn't moved, he was just waving in a friendly way at me and I wondered what was his problem. I felt bad for running away because he didn't seem mean, and it seemed the other kids were leaving him out. Then when we walked out, I was surprised because my mother greeted him and nudged me to say hello, telling me he was the head of the vampires... I was extremely surprised. I thought the head of the vampires was old and scary. But it was a kid...

Peniel's story got interrupted when Changsub, who seemed to have only noticed them now, sat next to him, looking exhausted as always. He was about to say something but Sungjae and Minhyuk both shushed him, wanting to hear the rest. Peniel shrugged and kept on:

\- So the next time we went to the tailor, I looked around, trying to find him to apologize...

\- What are you guys talking about by the way??

Changsub was shushed once more as Minhyuk pressed Peniel to keep going.

\- Once again, he was alone and as soon as he spotted me, he ran to hug me. I was surprised but he then smiled at me saying my apologies were accepted. That creeped me out, but I stayed, wondering how the hell he knew what I had come for. 

\- Are you talking about when you met Eunkwang? I remember that... he just wouldn't shut up about you... - Changsub commented.

He was met with disapproving glares from both Minhyuk and Sungjae and sheepishly shut up.

\- Anyway, that's how I met Eunkwang, then I met Changsub... and Hyunsik... you know...

Peniel didn't finish his sentence, his stare was lost somewhere far away, as Ilhoon was heading back their way, Sungjae figured he wouldn't know much more today, but he liked learning more about his non-human friends. He still felt like he had so much to discover, so much to learn. 

With Ilhoon coming back, Sungjae's interest was switched to Hyunsik's overreaction each time the head of the sun fairies would introduce him to someone. 

After the latter was finally delivered from his duties, he joined them, saying they looked like leftovers and Sungjae had a lot of fun listening to Hyunsik and Ilhoon imagining what the night fairies' head was saying to Eunkwang, and Eunkwang's responses. Since it didn't make any sense and was quite inappropriate, Sungjae and Peniel couldn't stop laughing, Changsub was listening with an amused smile and Minhyuk faked pretending to be outraged, "to save Eunkwangie's pride".

When Changsub suggested Ilhoon and Sungjae went home, Sungjae protested at first, but then Peniel explained to him that first, since the vampires needed quite less sleep than humans, they would probably keep going till the next morning and that the werewolves were starting to get drunk. A drunk werewolf is not something Sungjae wanted to be faced with.

Instead of frightening Sungjae, it made him more curious: if werewolves got aggressive when drunk, how come Peniel had drunk with them plenty of times?

\- Well first, I'm not just any werewolf... I'm Peniel... Wait, why am I talking like Ilhoon now? Let me rephrase that: I'm not a very aggressive type of wolf. Apart from the full moon period, but I usually stay home during that time, you already know that. Secondly, there are enough people to stop me if I get aggressive. Eunkwang is probably one of the most powerful beings around, he just only uses it when really needed because he is the only decent being around. Minhyuk's pretty strong too, way more than the average human, but him alone sure wouldn't be enough to stop me... But then we've got Hyunsik who is like, the strongest fairy there's been in years! And Changsub can make me fall asleep anytime, so when he is around, anyone is pretty safe. Which is why Ilhoon and you are safe when I'm drinking. Now, you should listen to us and go home before my cousins start making a mess...

Sungjae sighed, accepting his fate, but now, he couldn't help but wonder how Peniel was when he got aggressive. Sungjae wondered if he would get scared of him. He sighed as Hyunsik brought both Ilhoon and him back home by the fairyway, though he had to admit, it was still the coolest thing ever...

He was kind of sad he hadn't got to see Eunkwang at all, but it seemed to be normal. Sometimes, Sungjae forgot he was, the head of the vampires and actually had duties because of it. He went to sleep, thinking that when he would be able to, he would go to Eunkwang's and play hide-and-seek, it had been a while, Eunkwang would be so happy, it warmed Sungjae's heart just thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been a while!! Nothing much happened here, I just wanted to write a chapter more Peniel centered, and got inspired... thanks a lot for reading, have an awesome day!!!!
> 
> (it might look as if I'm on fire lately, but I'm actually not, these were written since a while ago...)


End file.
